Eiji Hino
Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji) is an A.R. World version of Kamen Rider OOO from the World of OOO in the novel Kamen Rider Decade: World of OOO. History TBA Personality Despite often coming off as happy-go-lucky in his personality, Eiji is actually quite strong-willed and more clever than he lets on, and was easily able to pick up on the fact he could use Ankh's need for him and the OOO Driver to keep the Greeed in line. Another defining trait is Eiji will fight to protect anyone in need, even complete strangers and at the risk of his own life. This stemmed after his regret from not saving the little African girl he befriended during a civil war which his family fortune started. He keeps a collection of coins and almost always has pairs of underwear of different designs and colors which he at times even gives to others. This is revealed to stem from an optimistic outlook taught to him by his grandfather, who said that all a man needs is a pair of underpants for tomorrow. Forms |-|TaToBa= TaToBa * Rider Height: 194cm * Rider Weight: 86kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 4.5 ton ** Kicking Power: 12 tons ** Max Jump Height: 190m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.5s Tatoba Combo (タトバコンボ Tatoba Konbo), also known as the Multi Combo (複数コンボ Fukusū Konbo), is the main combination that is always used by Kamen Rider OOO using the Taka, Tora, & Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Tatoba Kick (タトバキック Tatoba Kikku), where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that are formed, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. When passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. |-|TaJaDol= TaJaDol * Rider Height: 198cm * Rider Weight: 87kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 10 tons ** Kicking Power: 15 tons *** Prominence Drop: 150 tons ** Max Jump Height: 160m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4s Tajadol Combo (タジャドルコンボ Tajadoru Konbo), also known as the Blazing Combo (炎のコンボ Honō no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Taka, Kujaku, and Condor. This Combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the Taka Head Brave (タカヘッド・ブレイブ Taka Heddo Bureibu), with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominent. The Taka icon on the O Lung also changes from the full form on the Medal to a more pronounced head, appearing to merge the separate designs into the appearance of a bird. As Tajadol Combo, OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at its opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the Raptor Edges (ラプトルエッジ Raputoru Ejji). This form is armed with the Taja Spinner that can fire orbs of energy at its opponent. It can also hold a number of Core Medals, enabling him to perform the Giga Scan (ギガスキャン Giga Sukyan) attack. Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop (プロミネンスドロップ Purominensu Doroppu), where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart, on the target. |-|ShaUTa= Shauta * Rider Height: 203cm * Rider Weight: 88kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 3.5 tons ** Kicking Power: 8 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 75m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/6s Shauta Combo (シャウタコンボ Shauta Konbo), also known as the Marine Combo (海のコンボ Umi no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Shachi, Unagi, & Tako. As Shauta Combo, OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the Voltarm Whip (ボルタームウィップ Borutāmu Wippu). The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. Shauta Combo is better suited for underwater combat. Its also much weaker than the other combos due to its punching and kicking power, but it has fantastic flexibility. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Octo Banish (オクトバニッシュ Okuto Banisshu), where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. |-|SaGohZo= SaGohzo * Rider Height: 205cm * Rider Weight: 110kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 8 tons ** Kicking Power: 10.5 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 55m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/6.5s Sagohzo Combo (サゴーゾコンボ Sagōzo Konbo), also known as the Gravity Combo (重力コンボ Jūryoku Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's gray combination, using the powers of Gamel's Core Medals: Sai, Gorilla, and Zou. As Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the Bagoon Pressure (バゴーンプレッシャー Bagōn Puresshā) attack by firing clones of the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shockwaves by shouting or banging his chest "armor" through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the Zuo Stomp (ズオーストンプ Zuō Sutonpu). Although Sagohzo Combo is the toughest and strongest of the first five Full Combos, its jumping height is considered to be weaker and it has the slowest running speed. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Sagohzo Impact (サゴーゾインパクト Sagōzo Inpakuto), where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. |-| GataKiriBa= GataKiriBa * Rider Height: 230cm * Rider Weight: 93kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 4 tons ** Kicking Power: 12 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 200m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.2s Gatakiriba Combo (ガタキリバコンボ Gatakiriba Konbo), also known as the Strongest Combo (最強コンボ Saikyō Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: Kuwagata, Kamakiri, & Batta. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade (ブレンチシェイド Burenchi Sheido), shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gatakiriba Kick (ガタキリバキック Gatakiriba Kikku), where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. |-|LaToraTar= LaToraTar * Rider Height: 200cm * Rider Weight: 89kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 4.5 tons ** Kicking Power: 9 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 80m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/0.022s Latorartar Combo (ラトラーターコンボ Ratorātā Konbo), also known as the Scorching Combo (灼熱コンボ Shakunetsu Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's yellow combination, using the powers of Kazari's Core Medals: Lion, Tora, and Cheetah. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the Liodias (ライオディアス Raiodiasu), which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the Revol Spin Kick (リボルスピンキック Riboru Supin Kikku). Although it sports weaker armor and greater aglity, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gush Cross (ガッシュクロス Gasshu Kurosu), which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. |-|Legend TaToBa= Legend TaToBa Using the Legend Metals created from Decade anbd DiEnd's Rider cards, Eiji is able to assume a stronger form of TaToBa by using the medals of Kamen Rider Habataki, Kamen Rider Tiger, and Kamen Rider Ichigo/1, greatly increasing his physical capabilities. |-|Final Form Ride= OOO Armor The OOO Armor (オーズアーマー Ozu Ama) is a form where Decade transforms OOO into armor parts based on the Taka, Tora and Batta Core Medals which attach to Decade's body. In this form, Kamen Rider OOO empowers Decade with Tajadol's wings and parts of Tajadol's helmet, the Tora Claws as battle gauntlets over Decade's gloves and the Batta Legs as armor plating for his feet which enhance his kicking power. The TatToBa emblem attaches itself to Decade's chest which forms body armor that gives Decade armored shoulder plates. Trivia * Eiji Hino was originally used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann, but was given to MechaZero101. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Characters (MechaZero101)